1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a server rack assembly for mounting a rail to different server rack bases.
2. Description of Related Art
Server system racks have been provided for housing electronic equipment, such as network server systems, data storage devices, power supplies, and the like. A server rack assembly generally includes a base and a pair of rail structures for attaching a receiving bracket to the base. Conventionally, a rail structure includes an internal rail mounted on the receiving bracket, and an external rail mounted on the base. The internal rail is slidably received in the external rail for mounting the receiving bracket on the base. The external rail is usually mounted on the base by screwing or bolting. However, this method is of a fixed structure where each external rail is only suitable for mounting on one particular kind of base. In actual use, base designs vary, and so costs are higher because mating rails must be designed and manufactured for accommodating different bases.